Trying to Catch your Heart
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: A story of romance and drama, the story is centered around the daily lives of our two main couples, SetoxJou, MarikxOC. And how love eventually pulls them together! Rated for Shounen-Ai, Yaoi and slight swearing at times.
1. Romance Blossoms

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters, and I can tell you things would be different if I did! **Cough** Seto and Joey! **Cough**

Okay, here's my first go at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so I hope you all like it, I got inspiration for the title from a song out the now by Cabin Crew (in Britain,) called 'Star to Fall' aside from the obvious lyrics the song also includes the words 'Trying to Catch your Heart,' I am currently crazy about the song and chose it as my ficcy title.

Basically it is a complicated story of sheer romance. We see how love blossoms among all our favourite couples. Family squabbles, pasts, which come back, and friend's who intervene effect all the relationships. Near the end, I will put an extra twist in the story to make it a lot more interesting!

Joey x Seto, Marik x OC are our two main couples, and the story is based around their love and how it evolves through daily life. Tea x Yugi are a background couple also!

Warning: Shounen-ai and/or Yaoi are featured in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it! Got it? And please don't send me any bloody reviews saying Yaoi's yucky or whatever, I respect that a lot of people don't like it, but if you don't like it then please don't read this and moan about it! Thank you.

Okay, finally, the OC is Rhona, yes that's right, I have written another bloody story which includes me matched up with one of the characters! Gomen, I really can't help myself! But yes, I am Rhona, I should probably tell you that she's best friends with Seto, (nothing else,) and she's real good friends with Mokuba too, she fancies Marik, but you'll have to read the story to find more out about that!

Please read and review- Tell me whether I should continue this or not!

Trying to Catch your Heart

Seto shuddered, as the sound of giggling lovesick girls followed him along the corridor, "Why can't they just leave me alone?" he growled lowly under his breath, as his eyes darted from side to side in search of the owners of the high-pitched voices.

"Hey Seto!" a feminine voice cut in, making him spin around with lightening reflexes.

He sighed heavily in relief, when he realised that it wasn't one of the seemingly zombified stalkers but actually a good friend of his.

"Rhona," he greeted in a formal tone, even with his friends Seto continued his businessman act, it seemed Mokuba was the only person whom had seen the _real_ Kaiba.

Rhona smiled, before pausing as she blinked in confusion, noticing the male brunet slightly tensed and defensive, she casually glanced to the side, quickly realising why Kaiba seemed to be currently quite edgy, she rolled her eyes as Kaiba's latest collection of fan girls screamed girlishly.

Seto winced as the screams suddenly rose in volume, as the group edged closer to the pair.

"Hey, don't worry Seto," Rhona smiled softly, "They won't try a thing, they wouldn't dare," she chuckled lightly as she remained smiling brightly.

Seto blinked in surprise before, unbelievably, breaking into a small smile of amusement, but then again Rhona had always been able to make the billionaire smile. Her innocence and love was always able to warm up his heart of ice, ever since Rhona had been first transferred to Domino High School the pair had been best friends.

Aside from Mokuba, Rhona was the only other person whom called the boy-genius by his first name, and he actually allowed it too!

Just at that moment, Rhona smiled widely, her sapphire orbs sparkling happily in the bright sunlight, which shone down on the pair through the huge windows on the side of the school, "Joey! Tristan! Tea! Yugi! Bakura, and-" suddenly a light blush spread itself over Rhona's cheeks as she stuttered the following name, "M-Marik… Hi…"

The group all oblivious to Rhona's sudden shyness, greeted the pair joyfully, "Hey Rhona, how are you today?" Yugi questioned in his usual polite and softhearted manner.

Rhona nodded and smiled kindly, "Oh, I'm great thank you, and yourself Yugi?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Yugi returned the smile, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba stood side-on to the group, his arms crossed as a frown quickly replaced the smile he had only a moment ago, he answered the smaller boy's question with a simple grunt.

"Why do ya always have to be so rude?" Joey questioned, slightly angered by the cold blue-eyed CEO.

"Why do you always have to be such an idiot, Mutt?" Kaiba shot back, his mood becoming worse by the second.

"Don't call me mutt, rich-boy!" Joey cried, stepping closer to the handsome billionaire, as he clenched his hands into tight fists as if he were preparing himself for a street fight.

"I'd like to see you try," Kaiba dared as he motioned to Joey's fists, smugness lining his low yet still quite formal voice.

Tea, Yugi and Tristan all instantly surrounded the blonde street kid, each pleading for him to back down and not start a fight, especially on school grounds!

Joey sighed as he relaxed his muscles, letting his hands fall free, and his anger slowly dissolve away, as he turned away from the other boy casually, "Heh, I'm not gonna waste ma energy beating you up, I've got better things ta do," he waved his hand dismissively, as if Kaiba were a bad odour which was currently plaguing the street kid.

Seto shrugged, "What ever works for you, puppy," he paused, an evil glint arriving in his apparently unfeeling eyes, "I guess if you're too scared to challenge me, then there's no problem, but then again, you always have been the baby of the group, haven't you Wheeler?"

Joey gritted his teeth together, his face reddening in sheer anger, he spun around, speedily stomping up to the stylish CEO, until the pair were face to face, "Just try and say that again! A' dare ya!"

Seto smirked in amusement at how easily he was capable of winding up the amateur duellist, he was about to retort with another insult he had just conjured up but was stopped, when the 'pathetic gang of worthless morons' as Seto called them, cut in, pulling the infuriated Joey away from him, each complaining about the hazel-eyed boy's short temper.

"Seto," a voice filled with disapproval lectured, "That wasn't very nice," the Scot-girl complained, unimpressed by the boy's actions.

"He started it…" was all Seto mumbled before returning to his dignified and proud position, that he usually stood in.

Marik stepped forward, a light blush floating over his cheeks for the moment, as his mouth half-opened ready to speak, when suddenly, the loud continuous drone of the School bell cut in, making each teenager grunt or groan at the idea of having to actually go to class and maybe even learn something.

"Well, I guess it's class time," Tea sighed, obviously a little bummed at the idea of having to split up from the rest of her friends, "Well, I'll see ya all!" she fair-welled, as she walked off to her class.

"Crap! I can't be late for Maths again, Mr. Masters said he'd put me on detention for a month if I were ever late again!" Joey cried, as he ran off at light speed, a puff of smoke following after him, leaving the remaining students to sweat drop before falling over in the classic anime style.

"Dude! Wait for me, man!" Tristan called after his good friend, as he followed him down towards the Maths corridor.

"Later Yugi, see ya at Lunch!" Rhona waved, smiling kindly as she glanced over at the mentioned boy, she shyly turned her gaze over to Marik, "Um… B-bye Marik…"

Marik nodded in comply, "S-see ya…"

"Bye Rhona, Kaiba," Yugi called after the pair, once again oblivious to the tension between the blushing pair.

Bakura glanced between both Rhona and Marik, before cracking into a wide grin, _The perfect little couple…_ he thought softly.


	2. Jou defends Kaiba!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Okay, I forgot to mention last time, ages are: - Mokuba- 11 (He act's eleven in my opinion! I know other people put him as thirteen or so, but I'm fourteen going on fifteen and I **know** I never acted like he does a year ago!) Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Marik and Rhona- 16 and finally Seto- 17

Please read and review, thank you.

Trying to Catch your Heart- Chapter 2- Jou defends Kaiba?

Joey sighed heavily, the voice of the Teacher's incessant droning played on in the background, but the blonde was completely oblivious to him, as he dreamily gazed out the window, his eyes carefully scanning over the city surrounding the main school building.

Images of events from earlier that day, replayed themselves over in his mind: -

"_Why do ya always have to be so rude?" Joey had always hated how Kaiba was constantly ignorant and uncaring, couldn't he **ever** be nice?_

"_Why do you always have to be such an idiot, Mutt?" Kaiba had shot back, but this comment just made Jou even more furious! Why did Kaiba always call him stupid dog names anyway? What had he ever done to deserve those twisted nicknames?_

"_Don't call me a mutt, rich-boy!" he had cried back, rage bubbling deep inside him, although he was silently praying it was not let loose, Joey may have had a short temper but he never truly liked being angry, he generally preferred to be calm and cool._

"_I'd like to see you try," Kaiba had dared._

_Joey was just about to land Kaiba one, when suddenly his friends had all, in which he thought, deliberately gotten in the way, stopping him from hitting the other boy._

_Joey decided that violence never really solved anything, and after all the street fights he had experienced while he was growing up, he was sure of that, so he eventually chose to let bygones be bygones, "Heh, I'm not gonna waste ma energy beating you up, I've got better things ta do."_

_Although, Kaiba had quickly used the blonde's weakness against him, why was he so set on winding Joey up anyway? "What ever works for you, puppy, I guess if you're too scared to challenge me, then there's no problem, but then again, you always have been the baby of the group, haven't you Wheeler?"_

Joey grunted crossly at the image of the smug, proud Kaiba Corp Boss, he always seemed so horrible and hateful, but was it true what everyone thought about him? Was he _truly_ emotionless, heartless? Did he _truly_ not care about anyone else aside from himself?

_No…_ Joey thought to himself, _He loves his little brother, Mokuba…_ he paused, another memory reappearing in his head, he recalled when the group had first walked over to the best friends Rhona and Kaiba, he actually saw Kaiba smile, unless it was just his imagination…? No, he knew he saw it, he saw him smile, a genuine smile full of love and kindness!

So, not only does Kaiba care for his brother, but also for Rhona, so, so maybe he isn't so heartless after all…?

"Maybe he's just lost and lonely…" Joey mumbled quietly.

"Who's lonely and lost?" Tristan's voice cut in, causing Joey to gasp in surprise and jump up, immediately falling off his chair.

Tristan chuckled in amusement at his friend's shocked reaction, "Have a nice trip dude?" he grinned widely.

Joey frowned, "Yeah! And I'll see ya next fall, ya jerk!" he rubbed his now-sore behind and pulled himself back up to his feet, stumbling back into his seat, thankful that everyone was too busy chatting to notice him fall.

"And anyway, who were you talking about, man?" Tristan continued, curiosity tinting his voice.

"None of your business!" Joey retorted quickly, maybe a little **too** quickly.

Tristan waved his hands about in an attempt to calm the other boy down, "Hey, sorry man, I was just asking, didn't mean for you to get all defensive and all."

"I'm not defensive!" Joey cried back, not really realising that the previously spoken comment just made him seem even worse, "A mean- Just leave it…" he crossed his arms over, returning his gaze out the window, maybe that wasn't such a good move, what if Tristan was really mad with him now? Oh, that ain't good…

_See whatcha gone and done? Your useless, ya are!_ Joey cried to himself in his head, slightly distressed at the idea of falling out with his good friend.

Tristan frowned, but not from anger, from concern, _What's wrong with Jou?_


	3. A Forgotten Education

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Thanks to the people who have reviewed, that's **Shiko**, **Kura12** and **Sarah1281**! Thanks Guys!

This Chapter is kinda more ranting coming from Rhona- Which I hope isn't too boring, but I'm just trying to get a more in-depth view of her, don't worry though, more info about Jou, Marik and Seto will be coming soon! Yay!

By the way, I would like to ask, the original couples were Seto x Jou, Marik x Rhona and Yugi x Tea, but should I add Yami x Yugi in as well? Or maybe some other couple? Well, it's up to you guys!

Oh, also! I hope no one gets offended by one little word I slipped in at the end, if so, I sincerely apologise! (It's actually a commonly used word where I live, lol!)

* * *

Trying to Catch your Heart- Chapter 3- A Forgotten Education

_What's more tedious then doing Computing about things that I learnt when I was twelve? _Seto grunted, obviously not too pleased about the idea of revising over work he had done several years ago.

His best friend instantly noticed his lack of interest in the subject and smiled softly, hoping to comfort the handsome boy, "I know it may be a little annoying having to be held back with the rest of class, but you should always give others a chance Seto," she paused, brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair away from her face, which had been annoying her for a while as it dangled freely infront of her eyes, "Everyone has potential, given the right opportunity anyone can achieve whatever they wish."

"But I don't see why I even need to come to School, I do not care whether everyone else my age is still in the middle of their education, preparing themselves for the rest of their lives, but I know, _I_ am already set, I already have a business and I already have top grades for every mathematical and scientific subject, so why does the government insist I stay at this ridiculous school, wasting my life away when I could be bringing in more money for my company and maybe even helping my little brother?" Seto demanded in his usual low tone, outraged at the fact he was **forced** to stay at school until he was eighteen, and being seventeen that meant he only had a year left, but one year was long enough for the infamous CEO.

By this point, anyone else would be tired of Seto's ranting and complaints, probably thinking of some certain four-letter choice words to describe the infuriated boy, but Rhona, well she wasn't, instead she flashed her typical soft smile, chuckling slightly, "Seto, not _everyone_ goes to school to learn," she explained, "Many choose rather to be with their friends than anything else, and that's why you're here, you're not here to learn, you're here to _socialize_."

Seto frowned in sheer confusion, "Why would people choose to go to school to socialise? School is for education, nothing else," he concluded, folding his arms over sternly.

"Well, I think it's best you know that, that's why I come to school," Rhona replied, a smile forming on her face as she giggled at the shocked reaction on her good friend.

"But why? Aren't you here for education?" Seto questioned in complete disbelief, not comprehending the idea that Rhona was at school for the soul purpose of talking and meeting with friends.

Rhona shook her head lightly, her two blonde bangs swinging gently with her movements, "Nope, Seto, you're not the only one in the class who's ahead you know," Rhona motioned to the Computing textbook every pupil in the class had been given, "I learnt this type of stuff when I was six," she paused glancing from her textbook to Seto and back, "Seto, back in Scotland, we had the choice on whether we wished to leave at the age of sixteen or not, I chose too, although it's very rare for anyone to leave their education at that age, I did. I got Standard Grades in Computing, Graphic Communication and Maths, and that was enough for me, but when I moved to Japan, I discovered that here I had no choice in the matter and that I would **have** to stay on until I was eighteen, but I didn't go against the rules, I agreed to it," she paused one final time, smiling calmly, "So, if I can manage a few more years of education, I think you can Seto."

Seto blinked in sheer perplexity, "But I thought Standard Grades were the lowest form of qualifications you could achieve?"

"They are," Rhona nodded in comply.

"So why did you leave at sixteen?" he queried, completely mystified that the Scottish girl would choose to leave her education at such a young age, "With those Standard Grades, you could have stayed on gaining better grades in Higher and even Advanced Higher, promising you a much better job!"

She sighed, a little exasperated with Seto's constant questioning, "Seto, not everything is about qualifications, jobs, and **work**! There are other things out there! By leaving school early, I got the chance to explore the world, that's why I'm here in Japan now! It was always my dream to come to Japan, and if I left school early I had a chance to get myself a full-time job saving up the money I earned until I had enough to move me abroad, understand it now?"

The boy nodded slowly, gradually taking in everything his best friend was trying to explain to him, "I guess I understand… I still say school is a complete waste of my time..."

Rhona smiled, she knew that Seto would never admit to defeat, it just wasn't possible for him, "Of course you would," she joked.

Just at that moment, the teacher emerged, standing beside the pair with his hands on his hips, obviously unimpressed with their continuous chatter that they had created.

"Oh hello Mr. Michael, didney see you there! Seto and I were just discussing about programming, I'm a little rusty on my CSS and Seto was giving me a little advice on the matter, I hope you don't mind sir, but coming from Scotland, you know the 'Highlands'," she rolled her eyes, knowing the exact image her teacher had of Scotland, of course when she first moved to the country, most of her teachers immediately assumed she was some kind of retard because she had came from Scotland, "-I don't really understand these kind of things."

Mr. Michael nodded approvingly before moving on as he eyed another group who were happily chatting away between one another.

Seto smirked, impressed by Rhona's lying abilities, she may have appeared to be a innocent, unknowing teenage girl but she was actually secretly quite cunning and sly when she wished to be, "Good one," he complimented in his deep, husky voice.

"I know…" she said in a sly voice, her eyes dark and almost evil, when suddenly she swung her hair to the side, as the sunlight bounced off her hair, highlighting the top of her head in a beautiful glow, a innocent smile reappearing on her face as she giggled, "Now, where were we?"

Seto blinked in amazement, it was unbelievable how quickly the golden brunette could swing from mood to mood, it was almost like there were two of her in the one body!


	4. Wanting Yami to Return?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Okay, my excuse for this rubbishy Chapter, well my exams start…. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow, so for the past week or two I've been revising and all, so please excuse the long wait for the Chapter.

And yeah it's a rubbishy Chapter, but on the plus side, while there were no updates on for you guys, I added loads of new Chapters to it while I was skiving off during School Time, lol, it's only French, no biggie. So, the following Chapter should be double, possibly triple in size, and there will be more Tea x Yugi and Seto x Jou in it! Yay! Bet you've been waitin' a long time to hear that!

Oh yeah, and I'm still asking for you to tell me if there are any other Couples you want in the story, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou? Or maybe it should remain the same? You choose!

Please review- Reviews are what make me update sooner- Thanks

* * *

Trying to Catch your Heart- Chapter 4- Wanting Yami to Return?

Marik sighed heavily, he continued to question himself on whether it was humanly possible to be _this_ bored, or whether school had pushed him too far and it was time he searched the help of a therapist.

At this thought, Marik instantly sweat dropped, _Even **I** think I should get help!_ He moaned to himself in his mind, gasping in surprise as a gentle chuckling pulled him from his thoughts.

He blinked in surprise as he gazed at the albino boy beside him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, his lavender eyes twinkling, "What's so funny?" he questioned.

Bakura paused as his laughter calmed, "I do sometimes wonder what you think about, but then again, your facial expressions explain it all," the gentle boy joked lightly.

Marik blushed in embarrassment; he timidly brushed his hand through his glorious pale blonde hair before smiling unsurely, "Heh… Yeah, I guess I must look like an idiot a lot of the time… Those are the exact times I need that Ra-damned Yami of mine…" he sighed, allowing another classic anime sweat drop to form.

"Well, I'm not so sure Rhona would agree…" Bakura trailed off, pretending to casually gaze down at his schoolwork, although he was more interested in seeing the reaction of his Egyptian schoolmate.

A sheet of bright crimson slid over the tanned-boy's face, his eyes wide in surprise, shock and embarrassment, "W-what did you say?"

"Oh, you know," Bakura, commented with his English-accented voice, pausing with a simple shrug, "Just that, well, I don't think Rhona would be too happy if your Yami returned, she's not really the kinda girl to go for the bad boy's, is she…?"

Marik instantly grew pale, as the images of Rhona meeting his Yami flashed in his mind, he saw the disgusted and horrified expression on her face as his dark side attempted to send her to he Shadow Realm, then again that's all he ever did, couldn't Yami ever think up something original?

The white-haired boy smiled kind-heartedly, noticing the uneasy expression on his friend's face, "Don't worry, Malik will never return, not if you keep on top, and don't ever have a outburst or anything ever again?"

Marik knew that his friend was trying to comfort him, but to be honest, it was just making him feel worse, he hated the idea of losing his body to that psychopathic creep, if it weren't for Yugi, Marik would have been lost forever, wandering in darkness for an eternity…

Just at that moment, the bell rang loudly; indicating it was Lunchtime, time to meet up with everyone, yay!

Marik and Bakura rapidly tided their books away into their bags before exiting the classroom, both eager to get something to eat to re-energize themselves and to meet with the others.


	5. Seto needs ta Chill!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Okay, for the past week I've had exams, plus whenever I've not been forced to go to School for exams, I've been hacking up my lung at home, like now, lol! I have one more week of exams to go, so the story _might_ not be updated until Friday then.

Big thanks go to Princess of Innocence, I think I've decided to make one other couple, Bakura x Ryou, but no one else, do you think that's a good idea?

Oh, and for any Seto x Jou fans- I've got a interesting little twist for the pair in the next few Chapters!

Please review- Reviews are what make me update sooner- Thanks

* * *

Trying to Catch your Heart- Chapter 5- Seto needs ta Chill!

"Oh come on, Seto! Your lil' bro deserves to have some fun _once_ in a while," Rhona complained, knowing exactly how it felt to have to work when all you wanted to do was play.

"_I _never played around when I was his age, I never needed to go to 'Singing Kettle' concerts," Kaiba grumbled, his arms folded across his chest, as he proudly strode along the long, narrow corridor, his best friend skipping along beside him.

"But Seto, that wasn't your choice at all, that was your father's-"

"_Adoptive_ father," the tall, lean boy rapidly cut in, his evil stare piercing through Rhona like a gunshot.

"_Adoptive_ father's choice," Rhona corrected herself, waving her hand about in indication she had finished her comment.

Rhona knew very little about the billionaire CEO's past, as Seto never spoke of it, but she had managed to gather up a few little facts; Seto and Mokuba had been adopted by a rich and powerful man, who had seemingly treated the pair like complete dirt, and after Gozaburo's passing Seto took charge of Kaiba Corp, transforming it from a weapon manufacturer to a toy manufacturer.

Rhona could _also_ sense a hidden side to the dashing brunet; she could tell that he was once sweet, kind, caring and loving… But this had all been locked away thanks to Gozaburo's harsh ways. And now, Rhona knew that there was only one person who could find the hidden Seto, and open him up to the world, they would be the key to unlock Seto's heart…

"Either way," Seto growled, not wanting to admit defeat nor agree with the pale-skinned Scot girl.

"You know I'm right," Rhona cracked into a giggly yet triumphant smile as she brushed a blonde bang behind her ear.

Seto simply grunted, as he usually did, _I guess Mokuba _could_ go to the concert… But only this once! His schoolwork is always priority…_

The duo slowly entered the Lunch hall; it was filled with kids running around, teacher's groaning about their terrible morning so far and dinner ladies screaming at the students to calm down.

Rhona instantly winced at the sudden rise in volume as they walked further into the area, she never really enjoyed coming into the Lunch halls, they were always over-populated.

"Oh, look! There's the guys over there!" Rhona waved over to her friends once she spotted them at a table not too far away from them.

"Why must we sit with those morons?" Kaiba questioned.

"Because they're our friends," Rhona replied, as they casually walked across to the group, dodging several hyperactive Kaiba fan girls and several twitty kids.

"_Your_ friends maybe, not mine…" the boy replied lowly, as Rhona rolled her eyes.

"Hiya guys," Rhona greeted sweetly as she sat down at the table, sitting beside Joey, as Kaiba sat beside her at the end of the table, (not surprisingly.)

"Hey Ro," Joey greeted with his strong New York accent.

The group were seated, Kaiba, Rhona, Joey, Tristan, then on the opposite side, Tea, Yugi, Marik and Bakura.

Once again, Rhona winced as the volume inside the hall increased once again, causing her to tense nervously, as she lowered her head defensively.

"Hey Rhona, are you okay?" Yugi questioned in concern, his violet eyes twinkling kindly.

Although, for some reason, Rhona didn't seem to reply, she didn't even seem to acknowledge the boy's comment.

'Rhona, the pint-sized blonde is asking after you,' Kaiba wrote out with his hands, as he flung his hands about expertly, then again, he _had_ learned sign language when he was six.

Rhona blinked in surprise before turning her gaze over to the Gothic boy opposite her, "Sorry Yugi, I can't hear you…" she blushed shyly, her eyes filled with sadness and slight shame.

"Kaiba, would you please translate?" Yugi asked hopefully, the CEO sighed heavily and Yugi took that as a form of agreement, "Tell Rhona that we can go somewhere else if she wishes?"

Marik gazed across at the blushing brunette, as she watched Kaiba speedily explain to her what Yugi was trying to tell her, a wave of sympathy washed over the tanned boy, _It's so unfair… Rhona doesn't deserve this…_

When Kaiba was finished, Rhona shook her head furiously, "Oh no, I don't want to have to ruin all of your lunchtime too, it's okay, I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Rhona calmly waved it away, although she was starting to feel like a burden on the group, which she always hated…

"Rhona, we can only have a good lunchtime if we're _all_ having a good lunchtime, including **you**," Tea explained, her usual love and kindness radiating off her as she swung her lovely chestnut brown hair to the side, away from her face.

Kaiba once again interpreted, but added an extra line in from himself, 'In my opinion I think we should ditch these losers and go outside, it would be even _quieter_ if the morons weren't there.'

"Kaiba!" Rhona complained, "We're _all_ going to hang together, got it? Now, um, Tea like I said, I'm fine, don't worry about me, kay?"

"But, Rhona…" Marik cut in.

Rhona widened her eyes when she realised she heard a voice, Marik's voice, she gazed across at him, shock and surprise was plastered across her delicate face, as she blinked continuously, "M-Marik…?" she blushed.

Marik felt himself grow hot when he realised Rhona had somehow heard him and was now looking _right_ at him, "…" he suddenly fell speechless, before glowing redder in shyness, "Rhona… T-tea's right… For us all to be happy, **you** must also be h-happy…" he stuttered.

Rhona turned to her best friend, pausing as he told her exactly what the Egyptian boy had said.

When finished, Rhona turned back, before smiling in her typical soft way, "Okay… You guys win…" she chuckled lightly.

"Great," Yugi smiled happily, as he stood up, politely pushing his chair back in after him.

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Marik and Rhona did the same, although Seto didn't seem to care whether it was polite or not, then again, he _was_ used to pathetic servants running after him all of the time, even if he barked at Mokuba whenever he left his seat out.

When the group eventually reached the outside, the sound of students, teachers and dinner ladies fading away behind them, Rhona girlishly spun around, clasping her hands together as she giggled joyfully, "Much better!" she cheered.

"I'm glad," Yugi smiled, thankful that his friend was happy again.

Seto sighed, although Rhona seemed so innocent and sweet, she was actually a lot like him, in the fact she remained quite a closed person, she **never** spoke of her past from when she lived back in Scotland, and she **never** admitted to having any weaknesses at all.

_But then again… Sometimes it can be a weakness to not admit your weaknesses…_ Seto thought to himself.

Everyone knew Rhona's one main weakness, although whenever it was spoken about, Rhona would shrug it off claiming it was merely a little defect, nothing else, but the truth was Rhona was slowly going deaf, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Seto knew just how embarrassing it was for her whenever she had to admit to not being able to hear someone, just like the previous event back in the Lunch hall, it always angered her at the idea of having to be a burden to the group, which Seto thought was absurd, _What's wrong with admitting it? It's not like they're all going to hate her or something, is it? Why would they treat her like a burden?_

"Wow, what a great day," Joey admired the beautiful scenic view as he glanced around their surroundings, the sun's raise lit up everything with a stunning golden glow, making it just look simply perfect, a wonderful Summer's Day.

"Yeah, you're right Joey, it is very wonderful," Bakura agreed, smiling gently.

"Hey, let's go over there! Under that tree!" Tea suggested, as she pointed over to a huge oak tree, which created a lot of shade with its large branches, which were covered in, big, broad green leafs.

"Cool!" Tristan agreed as he held his thumb up in his usual overly enthusiastic way.

Yugi smiled sweetly, as he led the group towards the tree.

Instantly, Joey and Tristan leapt up, climbing up the tree as fast as they could, those boys would race whenever they had a chance! Yugi, Bakura and Tea settled at the foot of the tree, each lying down casually, as they let the peace and calm engulf them.

"What's the point of just lying or sitting there? I've got better things to do…" Seto moaned, frowning angrily as he turned, ready to storm off, not giving Rhona a chance to stop him, instead someone _else_ caused him to come to a sudden halt.

"Oh come on Kaiba! Ya gotta chill once in a while! Wouldn't kill ya!" Joey called down to the other boy from the top branch of the tree, (well the top branch which could carry Joey's weight anyway.)

"It's none of your business, mutt!" Kaiba snapped, his teeth gritted together as he glanced over his shoulder, up at the gorgeous blonde- _Wait, did I just call him **gorgeous**…?_

Kaiba closed his eyes tight shut, shaking his head furiously, as if he were trying to shake the word he had just used right out, _No… I never said that... I… I'm just tired, yeah; I've been wasting my time with these morons when I should be doing some proper work… That's all it is…_

Kaiba continued on, stomping away from the group as he went in search of his locker, where he would find his laptop and continue that paperwork he needed done.

"Meh, I gave it a try! He's too stiff ta understand…" Joey shrugged casually, carefully turning himself around on the branch he was perched upon.

Rhona sighed, as she watched her best friend slowly disappear as he entered the main school building, "He'll never learn…" she groaned.

"Rhona? Would you care to join me?" Marik questioned, as he stood behind the disappointed girl.

Rhona gracefully twisted around so she was facing the gorgeous lavender-eyed boy, she smiled softly, a slight blush forming, "Sure, I'd love too."

The pair walked over, and sat down so they were at the opposite side of he tree to the others.

"I hope you don't mind me asking… But why are you friends with a man like Kaiba?" Marik questioned, as he casually brushed his hand through his shining blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" Rhona blinked, perplexed by the boy's question.

"Well, Kaiba, he's a very cold, dark man. He's nasty, rude and seemingly quite uncaring, he's very egotistical and he thinks the whole world belongs to him, I don't get it," Marik explained in better detail.

Rhona laughed at the question, acting like Marik had just asked a completely basic and senseless question, "Marik, I know Seto may seem like a cruel man, but that's just a show he puts on to keep everyone happy. I can tell that, deep inside, Seto is a very kind and caring person, he just doesn't show it," Rhona held her hands on her heart, her eyes closed, her expression calm and serene, causing Marik to blush, "Seto may seem to be a hard man to understand, but once you do, you can realise just how sweet he truly is…"

Marik gazed at Rhona, curiosity bubbling deep inside of him, his blush remaining as he listened to her attentively, hearing her voice made him feel like he was in heaven every time, it was almost angelic…

"There's always a little good inside every single person, whether it's coated with darkness or hidden away, there's always some… You just have to find it…" Rhona finished, a soft smile forming on her face.

Marik ran over her words, _Could you ever find mine Rhona…? Could you ever find my goodness and except it…? Could you ever love me, like I do you…?_


	6. What's da point?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Okay, well, I don't have any more Exams until this Thursday, gawd help me when Thursday comes, Graph Comm. exams all morning then after Lunch I have my Computing Exams, gawd, I'm going to die, I just know it…

Thanks to all who have reviewed by the way- Especially _kalimoto- _You made me so happy with your review, lol!

Anyways, I thought I might as well update this while I have the time, so well, here ya go basically, lol, please read and review thank you!

* * *

"Hey, the bell's about to ring, Lunch's over," Tea called, "You guys better come down now!"

For the past hour, Yugi, Tea and Bakura had been taking in the sun's raise, resting peacefully before their following lessons started, Jou and Tristan had been sitting up the tree, challenging each other to do death-defying stunts, including jumping from the top branch and grabbing the one a metre down without killing yourself in the process, while Marik and Rhona had their first proper conversation, the pair had always either been too busy or too shy to chat before.

Suddenly, two blurred figures pounced down at light speed, thudding against the ground loudly, yet surprisingly the pair had both landed in graceful positions.

"Wow, that was real impressive Jou, Tristan. How'd you guys learn to do that?" Rhona questioned in disbelief, after watching the pair leap nimbly, in complete awe of their skills.

"Well, let's just say it takes practice," Jou winked, as he gave a side grin to his life-long friend who was standing beside him, nodding in agreement.

Just at that moment, as Tea had predicted would happen, the bell rang out loudly, Lunch was over, and class was beginning.

"Time for French I guess…" Joey groaned, obviously French was definitely **not** one of his favourite subjects, "Well at least I can chat to ya Marik, right?"

"Sure thing," Marik smiled kindly as he nodded in gentle agreement.

"Come on Yugi, History time!" Tea grabbed the tri-colour haired boy by the hand, leading him towards the History Department within the main school building, Yugi hadn't been given a chance to reply as he was too busy blushing.

"I guess I've got no choice… It's Chemistry time…" Rhona sighed heavily, "I failed my Standard Grade Chemistry, yet I still must suffer another two bloody years of hell…"

Bakura chuckled lightly, "I hope it's not truly that bad, is it?"

Rhona sweat dropped, "I won't dignify that wit a response…" she groaned, "Later!" she waved as she walked off in the opposite direction of the remaining pair.

"Well I guess it's just us then," Bakura said with his strong English accent, an accent that could charm even a King!

Tristan nodded and grinned, "Yup! Let's go, man."

VV-French Class-VV

Joey and Marik slowly entered the classroom, both a little bummed at the idea of having to actually do work in this class, but then again, the Teacher was actually quite nice, as she saw it, if you did the work you could talk as much as you want!

The two handsome blondes took their usual seats up near the back of the classroom, Marik beside the window, Jou beside him.

Marik sighed heavily as he slumped down on his seat, "I wish lunchtime was longer…"

Jou rapidly broke into a wide grin, as he glanced at the tanned boy beside him, "So ya could spend longer talkin' ta Rhona, eh?"

Marik widened his eyes in surprise and slight shock, as his cheeks glowed crimson, "No! I don't know what you're talking about…" he nervously glanced out the window.

"Uh-huh…" Jou rolled his eyes, "So anyway, what did you guys talk about anyway?"

Marik paused, waiting until he was sure his face had returned to his natural colour before he turned back around to face the other boy, "Oh, just stuff, I was most interested in seeing why she's such good friends with a man like Kaiba."

Jou's ears instantly perked up at the word 'Kaiba', "Oh, what'd she say?"

"Well, she was telling me how she knew there was a little goodness in him, and that all he needed was someone to open it up for him, and release it, she believes that he truly is a kind, and nice guy, but I'm not so sure…." Marik slowly shook his head, not really agreeing with the idea that Seto Kaiba, King of Mean and Nastiness, was actually a genuine guy.

Jou knew what Rhona had said was right, Kaiba may have seemed mean and cruel on the outside, but he did truly love his little brother, and he would help someone when he knew it was the right thing to do, _He's alright… I don't know why so many people hate him, I know he's really annoying, arrogant, full of himself, rude – Well anyway, he's not **that** bad, I think people should leave Seto- Oh wait, I'm calling him Seto now? What the hell are you thinking? Ya blonde idiot!_

"Um… Well, I tink everyone deserves a second chance," Jou replied, pulling himself away from his disastrous thoughts, "I mean you started out bad, your Yami tried ta kill all my friends! And he even sent Mai to the shadow realm! But we all understood it wasn't you doing any of dat, so we gave you a second chance, do ya see?"

"I know, and I'm thankful for that, but I still don't think it's the same, Kaiba doesn't have a evil counterpart trying to steal his body away from him and rule the world, he just has himself, it's all him, nobody else is making him act the way he does, it's all him…" Marik concluded, folding his arms across her chest after gracefully brushing his hand through his lovely platinum blonde hair.

"Hmmm…." Was all Jou responded with, not really wanting to get into an argument over the matter, he knew Kaiba couldn't have been so horrible all his life, there must have been a reason to why he grew so cold and distant, he just needed to find out why or who did it.

"Class, I hope that you'll have all completed Pages 24, 25, 26 and 27 by the end of the period!" the Teacher commented, eyeing each student suspiciously before sitting down and typing away on her personal laptop.

"Uh… Dis is a total waste of ma time!" Jou groaned angrily, not bothered about doing the assigned work, "I could be trainin' wit my cards! Coming up wit new strategies! Learning new stuff! But no! I'm here learning a language I'll probably neva use!"

"Well, if you hate school that much, why don't you just skive off?" Marik suggested in an innocent tone, blinking curiously.

Suddenly, images of home flashed in Jou's head, his father, the alcohol… the pain…

He inwardly winced at the distressing images which were currently troubling him, he had no choice in the matter, he had to go to school, he needed to get grades, grades that would help him get a job, a job which would pay him enough money to move away, _far_ away from his father and remain safe and happy for the rest of his life.

Also, school was a sort of refuge for the broken boy, at school his father couldn't get him; at school he was actually **safe**…

Marik frowned in concern when Jou gave no reply for a while, he saw the boy's hesitation in his eyes, he even saw a hint of sadness and pain too, he then realised he shouldn't have said what he had just said, "…Jou, I-"

"Um, well ya see, I couldn't skive off school, 'cause um, ma dad would go mental, yeah, ya know how parents hate it when ya skive, eh?" Jou skilfully lied, as he flashed one of his typical Jou-grins of his, and although Marik gave in and bought Jou's lie, he could still sense an aura of anger and sadness around the other boy.

"Yeah, Ishizu forces me to go to school, even though I don't need too, I never went to school ever before, but now she thinks it's a good way for me to '_socialise' _with the others at school," Marik twisted his finger in a 'o' shape as if rolling the suggestion away.

"Well, it is Marik," Jou nodded softly as he smiled lightly, "Ya neva got the chance ta go to school when ya were younger 'cause of your duty as Tomb keeper, but now you're gettin' a chance in life, aren't cha?" he paused, "Since bein' at school you've made loadsa friends, including some quite close friends like Rhona and Bakura."

Marik blinked his cute lavender eyes in surprise, realising that Jou was actually quite right in his assessment; he nodded gradually smiling in defeat, "Yeah… You're right I guess…"

"Marik! Jounouchi! I don't see a single WORD on either of your jotters! If you don't get started on your work right NOW! I'll give you detention for a week!" the Teacher suddenly screamed, surprisingly the two chattering boy.

When the Teacher was quite done, she stalked back off down to her desk, glancing over her shoulder angrily at the sweat dropping blondes.

"Yeah, and I'll send you to the shadow realm witch," Marik mumbled, causing Jou to chuckle in amusement before the pair started on their work for the day.


	7. Just a Fun Night Out, okay?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

My Exams are finally finished! Thank Ra! Gawd am I happy that it's all over!

Um, oh yeah, I'm not sure how the School systems work in Japan, and I only know a little of how it works in the U.S (thanks to my American mate Ruth,) so I've just referred to the Scottish School system in this Chapter. Basically, Primary School is for 4-11 year olds, and Secondary (usually called High,) school is for 12-18 year olds, kay?

Please read and review- Reviews make me happy and update!

* * *

"Goddamned Chemistry homework… Hydrocarbons this, alkenes that… Urgh, I swear if I hear someone talk about bonds or fuels, it'll be too soon…" Rhona mumbled lowly, as she slowly sauntered out of her Science Classroom.

"Don't tell me you're moaning about Chemistry again?" a low voice cut into her ramblings, "Don't you ever get bored of moaning?" it questioned with a hint of amusement lining the edges of its tone.

"Seto!" the blonde/brunette cheered, immediately brightened up at the site of her best friend, "You're out early, how'd you get from the fifth floor down to ground so quickly? The bell just rang?"

"I needed to get out early, I promised to collect Mokuba today," the intelligent boy explained, as the pair slowly walked out of the building, as it was now home time for the students of Domino High.

"That's great," Rhona smiled widely yet softly, "I'm sure Mokuba will be real happy to see you!"

Seto lowered his head slightly, "Yes well, we haven't seen much of each other since I started my latest project, so I felt it was best I collected him today in a chance to see how things are with him," he paused, glancing to the side without turning his head, "I'm sure Mokuba would be very happy if you came along too? He hasn't seen you in a while either…"

Rhona's eyes twinkled joyfully, "Really? I can come along?" she paused, smiling even more than she had already been, at the sight of Kaiba's short and simple nod, "Yay! I can't wait to see Mokie! Is he joining us tomorrow or what?"

Kaiba hadn't really thought about it to be honest, the pair had planned to go out the following day, which was the Saturday, Rhona was the one who originally planned it. Seto could remember exactly how the sapphire-eyed girl had put it, 'You need a break from work! And if you don't agree to go, then I'll make ya!' she had joked.

Seto hadn't really agreed with the whole idea of 'relaxing and having fun' but decided it would be the only way to keep Rhona happy for the while. She had planned for the pair to go to a lovely restaurant for dinner then after they would go see a movie.

But Seto wasn't sure whether to bring his little brother along or not, was it a good idea? Or should Mokuba be doing more productive things with his spare time?

"I'm not sure…" Kaiba replied unsurely, as the pair slowly made their way along the long path that led out of the school grounds.

"Well, I think it would be a great idea," Rhona suggested optimistically, "It would give you two another chance to talk, and anyways, when was the last time you two went out, and I mean **not** on some kinda business trip?"

Seto blinked in surprise and shock, although he would never admit it aloud, he knew she was right, it _had_ been a while since the brothers had, had a day out together or anything.

"Fine, he can join us then…" he finally gave in, but remaining with his cool and calm posture, as the pair walked along the pavement which led up to the Primary School where the younger Kaiba was educated.

"Great!" Rhona clasped her hands together girlishly, pausing as she felt something odd coming from her handbag.

She came to a stop as she slid her unique handbag off, opening it up and searching through its contents for the mysterious movements.

At Domino High School, they had a strict uniform code to abide by, which Kaiba rather hated himself, as he felt much more comfortable in one of his long, wavy trench coats, but instead he was forced to wear a ugly blue jacket and white t-shirt underneath.

Everyone obeyed the uniform rules, including the Scottish newcomer Rhona, but Rhona was not one to follow the crowd, she always stood out, so in response to the strict rules, she decided not to break them but to rather twist them.

Rhona had personalized every item of clothing she wore, she had covered her pink blazer in badges and patches, many of which were characters from her favourite T.V shows, others were of her favourite bands, a couple were even pictures of her friends from back home! She wore a thick brown belt to clash with the plaited mini-skirt the girls were forced to wear; yet somehow she was able to pull it off. Rhona's most noticeable add-on was her eye shadow, Rhona wore bright baby blue eye shadow that immediately caught the eye of everyone, when Seto questioned her about it she replied saying that it was the one thing that made her feel like herself. And finally, she added an extra touch by carrying her favourite handbag with her at all times, her Elvis handbag, one which she had claimed to have had for many years and Seto knew it was probably her most beloved accessory she wore.

After a moment of rummaging, Rhona discovered the item causing the strange movement, it was her mobile phone, someone was trying to call her, and of course she had her phone set to vibrate because she could not hear it when the ring tone went off.

"Um, hello?" she answered, blinking curiously before a wide smile replaced her confused expression, "Marik!"

"Uh-huh…" she nodded, "Uh-huh…" she nodded once more, "Sure thing! I'll see you on Monday then, bye!" she clicked the phone off, placing it back in her handbag and pulling the bag back onto her shoulder, "Sorry about that, Marik was asking about homework, now where were we?"

Seto nodded, as the pair continued on their walk up to Mokuba's school, "I'll just call for a cab to get us home," he told Rhona, before speedily dialling in the number of Kaiba Corp and ordering them to send a car to Domino Primary School right away, and that if it didn't arrive in five minutes he would be forced to fire someone.

Rhona sweat dropped at the CEO's deadly tone, he sounded like he was sentencing someone to death rather than calling for a cab!

The pair came to a stop when they spotted a jet-black fuzz ball running their way, his hands thrown in the air gleefully as he swiftly clamped them around his sibling's waist, "Big Brother!" he cheered excitedly.

"Hello Mokuba, I hope you had a good day at school?" Seto queried curiously, as he unclamped his brother's grip on him and kneeled down so he was at his level.

"Yeah! I had a great day! I was one of the Team Captains for football today! And my team won!" Mokuba explained at a speed you would not have thought humanly possible, and when the hyperactive boy was finished he took a deep breath, giving his tired lungs some oxygen to keep them moving on.

"That sounds great Mokuba," Kaiba nodded, "And Rhona has something to ask you too."

Mokuba blinked in perplexity, turning to look up at his brother's good friend, "What's up Ro?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to join your brother and I tomorrow? We're gonna have dinner then go watch a movie," Rhona explained, her hands on her knees as she bent down slightly so she was closer to the younger kid, she smiled raising her hand as she whispered into Mokuba's ear, making sure the elder Kaiba didn't hear, "We're gonna make Mr. Grouchy non-stop-worker have some fun and relax, kay?"

Mokuba's smile dramatically widened, as he nodded furiously, "Yay!" he cheered happily, "That'll be so much fun! Can't wait!"

Rhona winked then stood up straight, smiling softly at Seto, "So, it'll just be us three then, having a fun night out, kay?"


	8. So Much for a Fun Night Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, although Rhona _is_ the character I made up, as my anime counterpart, lol!

Okay, well I haven't updated in quite a while, so I thought due to my length of time to update, I'd make this Chapter quite abit longer than most my Chapters tend to be- so I hope that satisfies everyone!

Please read and review- Reviews make me happy and update!

* * *

"Dude, am I hungry!" Joey threw his arms up in the air as he stretched, before clutching his rumbling stomach and groaning slightly. 

"Joey, you're always hungry," Yugi joked, chuckling softly as he watched his best friend nod and grin back sheepishly.

"Ya, guess you're right Yug, huh?" Joey continued his sheepish yet adorably cute grin as he timidly glanced at the empty table before him.

"Don't worry, the food will be here soon Jou," Marik replied, in an attempt to cheer up the slightly depressed New York boy.

"I hope so…" was all Joey mumbled as he slumped down on his seat, still with his hands on his stirring stomach, it had been about three hours since the blonde boy had last eaten, this was soon going to be a new record for him if he had to wait any longer!

"Hey! Let's sit over there guys!" a child's voice cheered, as it neared the trio of blondes, who had originally came to this particular restaurant for a nice night out, which Yugi had suggested, Marik thought it would be for nice idea and Joey was just glad to get some food.

"Mokie," a girl's voice giggled happily, "Slow down now! Ya dinnae want to trip now, do you?"

"The way it's going, I think **you** might be the one to trip up," a much deeper masculine voice commented lowly.

Just at that moment, another trio casually walked, well when I say walked I mean half-ran, half-skipped, half-fell past the blonde trio's table.

Jou instantly grinned at the image before them, an overly excited Mokuba was dragging Rhona along with one hand while Seto strolled behind them, his expression completely indifferent to the scene infront of him.

"Hello Rhona, Mokuba, Kaiba, how are you all?" Yugi questioned politely, smiling lightly as he watched the group come to a halt before them.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba grinned and waved, even though he was right beside the other short boy.

"Oh hiya!" Rhona smiled, "What are you guys doing here then? Nice night out?"

"It _might_ have been nice if dere was some grub about here!" Jou cried, although it was more directed towards the waiters and waitresses around the posh restaurant than his friends.

Marik chuckled lightly, "Yes, we are just having a nice night out, but Jou's a little more concerned in getting his hunger satisfied," the tanned blonde joked.

Rhona and Mokuba giggled at the expression on the apparently starving boy's face.

Seto snorted, "Well as long as you make sure mutt doesn't eat any too-fattening foods then it's fine, wouldn't want to slow down your walkies now, would you?"

Jou frowned, "Stop callin' me a dog, money bags!" he nimbly pounced up, startling all his surrounding friends.

"Puppy not happy? And I heard dogs were keen to please?" Seto raised an eyebrow in amusement, he loved watching Jou squirm; it was so delicious.

Joey growled as he leapt forward, grabbing Seto by the collar of his white, studded trench coat, anger bubbling inside the boy as his hands started to tremble, clutching onto the other boy's coat, "Come on! Bring it on! You and me, right here, right now, bud!"

Although Seto was in abit of an odd situation, he just smirked in his usual cool and calm way, "Haven't we already been through this? You need some originality Wheeler…"

"I outta-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Rhona screamed out, her expression was one of sadness and hurt, "Why do you two always have to fight? Okay, I organized this night out so Seto could relax and have some fun for once, not so you can both beat each other up! But it's always going to be that way though, isn't it? Can't you two just be nice to each other once in a while- Or I guess that's even too much for you, huh!" a single tear ran down her pale cheek as she stopped herself, already too broken to shout anything else out.

Mokuba took Rhona's hand and squeezed it gently, trying to bring the exasperated girl some comfort and relief, he immediately frowned, "Yeah! Rhona's right! Why _do_ you guys always have to fight! Big brother, it's not setting me much of an example!"

The two boys looked on, both horrified at their actions, they saw the angry faces of Rhona and Mokuba, Yugi and Marik were definitely surprised and the other people in the restaurant didn't look too happy themselves with the boys' behaviour, as the place had now become silent.

"You act like children! And _I_ don't even act like that!" Mokuba cried out, watching as Jou immediately let Seto go out of his grip and both boys relaxed, still a little shocked at both Rhona and Mokuba's outbursts.

"I'm sorry Mokie…" Rhona said softly, smiling gently down at the young and sweet boy, before instantly transforming her expression into anger as she glanced back at the once-were-fighting boys, "I give up wit you two… It was bloody easier back home…" she mumbled, as she made her way to the exit out of the building.

Both boys remained speechless; did their fighting have such an impact on all their friends' lives? Was it _that_ serious? Did it bother their friends _so_ much?

Marik paused, glancing from Joey to Kaiba, before shaking his head in obvious disapproval; he stood up and followed after the distressed girl, not even bothering to say a final word.

Neither Kaiba nor Jou were sure what to do now… They had offended their best friends; they had embarrassed themselves infront of a restaurant-full of angry guests and now they were starting to hate each other even more than before… What was the point?

"Uh…" Yugi broke the extremely uneasy silence, "Come on Jou, we better go now, I think we've all had enough fun for the night," he said, trying to phrase it in the most polite way he knew possible.

Jou blinked in surprise at his best friend, before stepping back from the brunet boy before him and nodding towards Yugi in comply, as the pair exited the building, leaving a shell-shocked Seto and a pretty pissed-off Mokuba.

Seto frowned, _So it begs to question… Why **do** we always have to fight…?_

* * *

"Joey, I know you're probably not in the mood for this, but do you mind me asking," Yugi paused, not sure whether it was a good time to question the other blonde, "Why do you and Kaiba always pick a fight with each other? I mean, I realise its usually Kaiba who starts the fight, but why do you argue back? The others may think it's because 'that's just how you react' but I've seen you get insulted by many other people out there, and you've easily managed to control yourself against them? So, what's going on here Jou?" 

Jou glanced to his tri-colour haired friend, before looking back down at the ground, pondering over his thoughts, _Yugi's right… I do over react whenever I'm having an argument with Kaiba… I don't know why I do it; maybe I just really hate the guy or something… Yet yesterday, I was sticking up for him, and I was just saying how he was misunderstood and needed to be opened up… I really don't know… Everything's so weird, whenever I talk to him all my anger and pain welds up together, and I just wanna punch him right there in the face, and let it all out in one burst… But why **do** I hate him so much…?_

"I dunno Yug… I dunno…" Jou shook his head slowly, as the pair made their way back to the Game Shop, where Yugi lived with his grandfather.

* * *

Marik searched around the area, it was dark and the lack of street lights weren't helping any, it was starting to get cold- too cold for the Egyptian boy, who was accustom to quite warm temperatures back in his native country. 

He'd been quite shocked and surprised after seeing Rhona's unexpected outburst, he'd never seen her act like that before, she always seemed so innocent and patient, but suddenly, within a period of a couple of minutes, she transformed to a completely different personality, it was unbelievable.

_Then again, she had all rights to explode like that… That pair were starting to wind me up as well…_ Marik thought to himself, _Especially that Kaiba guy… What's his problem anyway? Why does he have to be so stuck-up and full of himself? He never gives Jou a break, or anyone else for that matter. I still don't see what Rhona sees in that man…_

Just when the boy was starting to get lost in his infuriated thoughts, he spotted a figure gently swaying back and fourth on one of the swings in the play park, he looked on sympathetically, instantly recognizing the silent form.

He walked up, entering the park, as he gently tapped Rhona on the shoulder from behind. Rhona gasped in surprise, nearly falling off her swing, but was rapidly caught by the muscular Marik.

Both teenagers blushed shyly; Marik let go of Rhona once she gained her balance, and timidly sat down on the swing beside her, joining her in her swaying.

"I'm sorry," Marik apologised.

"Oh no, don't worry, happens all the time," Rhona shrugged casually, motioning to her ears at the same time, "I never hear when people are near me."

Marik nodded gradually, unsure what to next say.

"I'm sorry for going mental like that…" Rhona eventually apologised, her head lowered as her blonde bangs concealed her expression away from the boy beside her, "I just never understand why people continue to fight and argue… And when people do, it just really winds me up… I'm sorry…" she repeated grimly, a little embarrassed with her previous actions, and she was definitely sure she did not want Marik to see her act like that!

"You don't need to apologise, I really think it should be Kaiba and Jou who should be apologising! I mean, you're right, they _do_ argue and fight non-stop, and both of them are so ignorant and so proud to ever stop it…" Marik explained, smiling gently as he tilted his head to the side, trying to get the Scot girl to cheer up a little and look his way, and not be so distressed.

"Or it could be something else…" Rhona added in a quiet tone, almost a whisper, she knew that there was something there, she didn't know what, but every time those two boys were together, she could sense something between them… A connection, a link, maybe…

"Huh?" Marik raised an eyebrow in perplexity, not understanding the girl's previous comment that she had spoken.

Just at that moment, Rhona threw her head back up, her hair gracefully swinging to the side as she did so, a completely innocent smile was now seen on her once-hidden face, "Thank you Marik," she stated in a more audible tone for the dashing boy to hear.

"Thank you- for what?" Marik questioned in confusion, blinking his eyes unknowingly, in his typical adorable way.

"Thank you Marik," Rhona repeated, pausing slightly as her expression became one of happiness and kindness, "For being so sweet to me."

Marik instantly blushed, as he gazed over into her sapphire orbs, which twinkled brightly in the glorious moonlight which reigned down on the pair, "…" he was stunned; unable to say anything else- when Rhona saved him from his embarrassment.

Rhona jumped up off her swing nimbly, "Well, I might as well go home then, if I'm not having dinner tonight, at least I'm getting the chance to watch tonight's episode of Hollyoaks! There's a pro to all this madness!" she joked.

Marik chuckled happily and also stood up, nodding, "Well, would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked politely, bowing as he offered his arm.

Rhona's cheek grew pale red, as her mind screamed out to her, _What a gentleman!_ She smiled and nodded as she accepted his invitation, taking his arm and holding on to it as in the lady-like fashion, "Of course not, it'll be nice, because now we have more time to chat?"

Marik nodded in agreement as the pair made their way out of the children's play park, towards Rhona's home, "Yeah…" he smiled softly.

* * *

Opinions? I love to hear from you all- although please no flames- I burn easily, lol. 


	9. Apologises and Stress

Disclaimer- Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters, but I do own Rhona- she's ma character! Weeeeee!

Please read and review, thanks.

Trying to Catch your Heart- Chapter 9- Apologises and Stress!

"Eh, I tink I'm havin' second t'oughts about this whole goin' into Kaiba Corp and apologising idea," Jou bit his lip anxiously, as he gazed up at the huge building towering above the group, the letters 'KC' clearly stated at the very top.

"Oh come on Joey," Tea complained, "You owe it to Mokuba, you know you do."

Joey sighed heavily, knowing quite well that his brunette friend was right, just not so sure he was willing to admit it.

"Come on man, it's time," Tristan urged lightly, motioning to the main entrance into the humongous structure.

Jou groaned lowly, before sauntering into the building, leaning over with a slight hunch, which gained him a few odd looks from staff rushing around the area.

"We'd like to see Mokuba Kaiba if that's possible, miss?" Yugi asked in his usual sweet and completely innocent tone.

The receptionist smiled gently, impressed by the boy's politeness, "Yes, may I ask what the reason is, sir?"

"Joey's gonna apologise to him!" Tea cheered happily as she pushed the sheepish boy forward so the receptionist could get a better look at the guilty blonde, "He had a argument with Kaiba, and Mokuba wasn't happy about it!"

Jou growled, frowning at the sapphire-eyed girl, "Ya don't need ta tell her ev'ryting ya know!"

"I know," Tea replied simply, completed unphased by the anger in Jou's voice.

The receptionist blinked in surprise for a few moments, before nodding in her comply, "I'll just check," she explained as she picked up the phone, patiently waiting until her boss answered it.

"Yes?" a low-obviously not in the mood today- voice questioned, the sound of ruffling papers echoing in the background.

"Sir, I have a Jou and a selection of others waiting here, claiming to be here in reference to a deserved apology to the younger Kaiba," the receptionist explained intelligently, raising an eyebrow curiously at the slight hesitation she was able to hear in her boss's tone of voice over the phone.

"… Send them up," Kaiba replied eventually.

As she lightly placed the phone back down, she smiled up at the anxious teenagers, "Mr. Kaiba will see you now, please take the right lift- it will take your right up to the main offices."

"Thank you miss," Yugi bowed curtly, as the others nodded in agreement.

The group of five entered the lift, all silent as it slowly elevated from level to level, until eventually reaching the eightieth floor- Tea gulping as her eyes lit with terror at the sight of the buildings and street far down beneath them all.

Jou was starting to panic now; _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ he moaned to himself, agilely twisting around and re-entering the lift, before being grabbed by the collar by a particular shark-haired boy and dragged towards the CEO's office.

Yugi knocked twice, as the group waited, all cautious of what may jump out at them.

"Come!" Kaiba ordered sternly, more ruffling of paper and constant tapping of the keyboard echoing through the door also.

The group entered, each slightly curious as to what the brunette's office looked like, it _was_ his home for most the week anyway, wasn't it?

A certain raven-haired boy was casually relaxing on the blue sofa infront of the wall-sized television, sending an angry glare to the punk blonde who had just entered.

"Hurray up with it, I've got work to be seeing too, which can't be done with a barking dog running around in my office," Kaiba snapped- woah, he sure wasn't in the mood today!

"Someone woke up on da wrong side of da bed t'day…" Jou mumbled under his breath, ambling over to the younger Kaiba, his hands hidden away in his pockets as his longish blonde hair lay over his usually bright eyes, covering them in darkness, "Hey Mokuba, I'm real sorry for whut happen'd da otha day… I didn't mean ta start shoutin' and all, I was just… I was… Well, I was actin' like a jerk, awright? But anyways, can ya forgive a dog like me?"

There was silence in the room for a moment, even the workaholic Seto Kaiba had paused from his work, curiously watching the scene playing before him with seemingly emotionless oceanic-blue eyes.

Suddenly, Mokuba leapt up, throwing his arms around the blonde in a full-on glomp as he giggled merrily, "Of course I forgive you Jou! How could I not?"

Jou smiled after the shock passed through him, happily returning the hug, "Dat's good ta know Mokie!" he grinned in his usual manner, ruffling the other boy's hair.

"Oh, Kaiba, we were meaning to ask- do you happen to know where Rhona lives by per chance?" Yugi asked sweetly, his large lavender eyes glistening with kindness.

"Yes, but why are you needing to know?" Kaiba replied simply, mentally groaning at the fact he was being held back from his work for so damn long.

"Jou was intending to go to Rhona's next and apologise to her also, it's only fair," Yugi smiled, motioning behind him towards (where he guessed) the blonde was.

Kaiba sighed heavily, glancing over at the blonde and his brother who were play wrestling on the floor, before sending his gaze down to his watch, "Currently Rhona will be at work, which is the Black Rose Restaurant a few blocks away."

"I've neva heard of dat place…" Jou frowned, as he stopped in mid-fight.

"You wouldn't mutt, it's a place for only the refined," Kaiba insulted, sighing at the realisation which just hit him, "And I'm guessing I shall have to show you where it is then?"

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered excitedly, "I love visiting Rhona at work! She's always so pretty in her uniform!"

This time the CEO groaned audibly, picking up the phone and dialling in the number for the Limousine driver, "Be ready to leave in a moment," he said abruptly, before slamming the phone back down- would this day never end?

"Hurray up and get to the lift, I'll take you there," Kaiba growled, this certainly was **not** his day, "I SAID HURRAY UP MUTT!" his voice yelled, ringing throughout the large building that was Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Choosing to bring his Laptop with him, Seto's gaze remained unmoving from the glowing screen before him, as his hands zipped across the keyboard effortlessly- it didn't matter what was going on today, or where he was going, he still needed this paperwork to all be finished by the end of the day, and there was no choice. 

Jou watched the CEO attentively, curious of his actions, _Doesn't he ever get tired? Or bored even? What a dull life- typing on that stupid box all day, never doing anything even remotely exciting with his time… No wonder he's so emotionless, he's got no reason to show his emotions… Well except for Mokuba of course…_

"Hey big brother! Have you had your lunch today?" Mokuba questioned curiously, peering over his shoulder and glancing down at his elder brother's work.

"…." Seto blinked in surprise, realising that in fact, he had _not_ eaten all day, "No I haven't Mokuba."

This statement surprised Jou, tilting his head in an adorable manner, like a curious or confused little puppy would do.

"Then how about we sit down and eat at the Black Rose? That means we could spend more time with Ro plus you would be getting some food into your system!" Mokuba suggested, smiling hopefully as he blinked his large grey eyes innocently.

Seto sighed heavily, thoroughly exasperated, "Okay I guess, but we can't spend too long there, I have too much work to be seeing to today."

Eventually the limo came to a halt, indicating they had arrived at the Black Rose- everyone exited the expensive vehicle, Seto deciding to bring his Laptop along with him; any chance to work was extremely appreciated it seemed.

Seto led the group inside the restaurant, stopping as a man bowed curtly towards them, "Welcome to the Black Rose, is it your usual seating of two Mr. Kaiba?"

"No, there is seven of us today…" Seto replied, restraining himself from growling at the fact he had to go through all this torture, and today, of all days!

The group was led to a seven-seating table, each taking their seat, it was seated- Seto at the top, Mokuba and Jou at either side, and beside Jou was Yugi and Tristan, beside Mokuba was Tea and Bakura.

At that moment, a soft voice cut in, "Have you decided upon your orders, sir?"

Mokuba spun around, as his eyes lit up brightly, "RHONA!" he cheered, glomping the girl merrily, sending her falling over backwards.

"Mokuba!" Seto scolded, "Not while she's working!"

"Oh, sorry Ro," Mokuba climbed off the dazzled brunette, helping her to her feet, "Guess what! Guess what! Jou has come to apologise!"

The others glanced back at the brunette, she was wearing a pale blue dress with black lining and the pattern of a black rose between her chest and shoulder, the skirt was surprisingly short but not indecently short, the dress had no sleeves but had matching gloves to add to the look, blue ballet shoes were also worn along with her hair being tied up in odangos with blue covers.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry Ro- I didn't mean t' be such a jerk to ya like dat, I just get real aggressive real easy, ya know?" the blonde apologised, head bowed politely as he did so.

Rhona smiled softly, nodding as she happily accepted the apology, "It's okay Jou, I forgive ya. Just dinnae try it again!" she jokingly warned, "Now are any of you ordering, or are you all jist here to embarrass me!" she grinned.

Several hands were raised as a chorus of 'me' echoed around the table; Seto groaning audibly at the sight once more, this was going to be a _long_ day…

I am at a complete loss with this story! Any ideas or suggestions will be greatly welcomed! It's supposed to be centred on Marik and Rhona, but I'm getting bored with writing about myself, and I know no one wants to read it, but how do I continue on with it? I'm trying to put more attention on Jou and Seto- but it ain't easy!

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed- you people are sweet! 


End file.
